Utwig
The Utwig are a fatalist race of stiff, thin, brown, rough-skinned humanoids with a sophisticated, somewhat mystic culture, involving masks and their dependency on an artifact known as the Ultron. They believe that their race has a grand destiny to, via the Ultron, "perform an essential service for the universe". Interesting about their physiology is that they blink in a strange way, their eyes appearing to darken from the centre (not from the upper part, as would be the case with a normal eyelid). History Before the Ultron The distant past of the Utwig is not well known, due to the Utwig's few mentions of it. The Utwig begin their history with their species' emergence on their home planet of Fahz, at which time the Utwig note that the Chimt also arose from the "Murky Bog". After their appearance, the Utwig did as all young species do and merely lived their lives as they came; the Utwig's early societies and activities, whether they were hunters or cultivators, are unknown. Eventually, the Chimt's tendrils reached up to what the Utwig refer to as the "sky canopies of Fahz," causing "the veils" to fall. The nature of these canopies and veils is again unknown, as the Utwig do not elucidate further on the topic. This event caused the Utwig to collectively reach an epiphany; that they were taking existence itself at face value. They also concluded that the face is a constant reminder of a being's grotesque, primitive urges that hold back true sentience, showing negative qualities such as greed, rage, hatred and lust. Consequently, they decided to hide their faces at all times to ensure everlasting peace and prevent the primitive qualities from hampering their wisdom, and did so by crafting and wearing masks and veils of all kinds. Their first primitive masks were made of such things as leaves, hides, shells, rocks and even living drells. Over time, this developed into a complex set of social conventions called Mask Etiquette, which became a foundation of their culture. The Utwig refined this culture more and more as time went on. An event at an unknown point in their past called the Morality Riots was centered around Mask Etiquette and was apparently a tragedy in terms of lives lost and damage caused, though exactly what the point of dissension was is not known. The results of the Riots were a much more standardized Mask Etiquette and also guidelines for revisions to deal with inevitable anomalies. The Utwig understood that the Mask Etiquette needed to also be flexible in order to create a firm foundation upon which to build their society. With the believed hindrance of their intellectual development covered and their society secure and flexible, they made substantial progress in many fields (evidenced by their technologically advanced Jugger combat vessels). Eventually, the Utwig established contact with the nearby Supox, and befriended them. The Supox were a symbiotic race, and began to learn how they should conduct themselves from the Utwig. In return, the Utwig received a steadfast ally. The Utwig also established contact with the Burvixese with whom they exchanged information on various topics. The Ultron and the Great Sin They discovered the Ultron, a seemingly worthless piece of junk they had found. The Utwig were overjoyed, seeing this as an excellent turn of fortune, since they had been searching for a higher purpose for themselves. They thought that the device would grant them powers beyond belief. The moment the Proctor took the device into her hands, she was wracked by a feeling of intense power — while the Druuge thought the Utwig were simply falling for their ruse with great enthusiasm, it was not so. When the High Proctor opened her eyes again after the spasm had subsided, the High Proctor's eyes were glowing intensely with a light that frightened anyone. As it turned out, the Ultron actually had granted the Utwig powers of some description. Unfortunately, after a few vibrant years, the Ultron was later broken during the Chinz-Rahl celebration, when it fell to the ground due to a mishandling, and was rendered inoperative. The breaking of the Ultron was devastating to the Utwig culture and collective psyche. The Utwig sank into a collective, even suicidal depression, destroying all masks except the mask of Ultimate Embarrassment and Shame, a purple hood-like garment. They contemplated ending the existence of their entire species using the gigantic bomb, but decided instead that they would prolong their suffering to atone for the "Great Sin" of breaking the Ultron. The Utwig became offended at the sight of the broken Ultron, seeing it as a loss of potential for the entire universe, and gave the shattered device to the Supox for safekeeping. Culture and society Utwig culture appears to be dominated by two ideas: an emphasis on ceremony, and the concept of destiny. The emphasis on ceremony manifests itself in the Utwig's many rituals and celebrations, such as the Chinz-Rahl, the Exultant Caper of Revelation, the dance of Jubilation and various "rituals of anguish" used to atone for the loss of the Ultron. It is also apparent in their preoccupation with etiquette and procedures. "Mask-Etiquette" is the most visible effect of this preoccupation and the most interesting aspect of Utwig culture. Utwig can never show their faces, and are required to wear masks for as long as they live. There are thousands of these masks, designed for different activities, moods, festivals, ceremonies etc. This custom was born in their ancient past, when they finally came to the strange conclusion that a face, that expresses primal emotions, creates all their wars and violence. Therefore the face must be hidden for all time in order for a culture to progress peacefully. Utwig have been in the possession of a mystical device called the Ultron, which they bought from the Druuge not more than fifty years ago. The Ultron is their source of happiness and enlightenment, much like a portable god, and the Utwig believe that they are appointed by destiny as its operators. Through the Ultron the Utwig imply that they can subtly influence and predict the actions of others, and also claim to obtain a perfect knowledge of things. Often the Utwig use the Ultron to determine not only their own destiny, but also the destiny of other races and individuals. They also explain that because of the power and knowledge granted to them by the Ultron, they are the destined agents for effecting an essential service for the universe. The Utwig also use the phrases "the Ultimate" and "the Universal" within the context of the Ultron, which may be additional titles for the Ultron itself due to the "limitless power and knowledge" it grants them, or may refer to the universal sum of knowledge and understanding (particularly a complete meaning of life) accessible through the Ultron. When the Ultron was broken, all Utwig fell into a state of collective despair. Few details are known about the social structure that supports and enforces the intricate Utwig culture. That which seems to function as the governing body of Utwig society is referred to as the Utwig Proctorate. The Proctorate is made of several Proctors (residing on Fahz) apparently headed by a High or Grand Proctor, which seems to imply some kind of hierarchal relationship between Proctors. Another office in the Utwig social structure is the Chief Groo, though nothing else is known about this office beyond its existence. The Utwig have a strong partnership with the Supox, their closest starfaring neighbours. When The Captain first encounters the Ultron it is in the custody of the Supox, to whom the Utwig had given the device when they could no longer bear the sight of it. The Supox have taken the Utwig culture as their model, and the Utwig in turn rely on the Supox for emotional support and occasionally wise counsel advice. Mask Etiquette The Utwig Mask Etiquette includes roughly eighteen hundred standard "facial appliances," which are used depending on the current circumstances, such as attending to menial chores or mourning a recent tragedy. The Utwig also can combine physical gestures associated with their masks to express sentiments such as respect and gratitude. To not wear a mask at all and bare one's face is seen as extremely degrading and offensive. While this system may appear rather rigid, there is a clearly defined protocol to revise and redesign a mask should the need arise, giving the etiquette a flexibility and diversity that can provide a strong, viable base for Utwig society. The return of the functioning Ultron causes the Utwig to completely revise the etiquette and available masks, in part to be able to adequately express their attitude towards any other species. Here is a list of the known masks used within the Utwig culture: *'Countenance of Stellar Representation' - the most highly decorated mask *'Domino of Unrivaled Merriment' - referred to only in the outtakes, so it is possible that the mask is not part of the Star Control canon lore. *'Expression of Ultimate Gratitude' - a mask consisting of a matrix of beetle secretions and Trooba Fern, very time consuming to create *'Facial Effigy of Remorse For Lost Comrades' *'Lewd Monocle' - a courting mask described as infamous *'Mask of Confident and Lofty Posture' *'Mask of Gruelling but Neccessary Activity' - a basic mask *'Mask of Natural Bodily Excretions' - a disposable mask commonly found in every lavatory *'Mask of Rampant Jubilation and Jumping With Ecstatic Glee' - a complex mask that is seldom worn as few events warrant its use *'Mask of Ultimate Embarrassment and Shame' - the mask the Utwig wear as a sign of their Great Sin *'Mask of Valor and Derring-Do' *'Veil of Flirtatious Prancing' - a clever and intriguing courting mask *'Visage of Ceremonial Orations' - a mask that exists in several contexts and revisions *'Saintly Facade' or Great Mask - only one is made, which was given to The Captain, created from a planetary body in a secret location. It is meant to be lavish and imposing. Relations with other races Burvixese The Burvixese had friendly contact with the Utwig, and talked with them frequently about various things. It was the Burvixese who provided the Druuge with the location of the Precursor Bomb in the Utwig's possession, unaware of the depth of the Druuge's avarice. It appears the Utwig, consumed by depression, did not notice the silence of the Burvixese at all, nor did the Burvixese have a chance to warn the Utwig about the Kohr-Ah before the Druuge's betrayal cost them their lives. Humans After The Captain delivers the restored Ultron to the Utwig, they idolize The Captain, revering him as an "Ultron Saint". They extend their gratitude to humanity as a whole too. Supox The Supox, being in quite close proximity to Utwig space, have friendly relations with the Utwig, the "Wearers of Masks." The Supox learn their own ways by copying and adapting to other cultures, and in return provide their support to their source of inspiration. Nearly always the Supox will defer requests for important information to the Utwig, who they consider very wise. The Supox also care quite deeply for the Utwig, evidenced by their refusal to speak up about their beliefs that the Druuge had scammed the Utwig, as the Supox did not want to spoil the newfound happiness of the Utwig. They regret this action, however, believing it to have caused more harm than good. They continue to support the Utwig to this day. Zoq-Fot-Pik They had brief contact with Zoq-Fot-Pik scouts, who are able to tell anyone what the Utwig and the Supox look like, so, presumably, they have engaged in communications with the two allied races. Neither the Supox nor the Utwig mention the Zoq-Fot-Pik at all, however. Alternate Universe Versions Inferno Regime-Verse At some point during the Andromeda Campaign in the middle of the Regime War, Hester Shaw's Regime attacked Fahz and subjugate the planet under her rule, but was driven off by the efforts of the Chmmr, Shofixti, Pkunk, Yehat and Hellcat Squadran, as well as the Xen Aliens. The Utwig, along with the Supox, later encountered the Combine and the Lurg.